The present invention relates to the field of electromagnetic isolation chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,200 issued to Ramsey in January 1997, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a fully electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielded “glove box” for containing devices therein under test, such devices including portable cellular telephones, notebook computer modems, portable pagers and the like. The walls of the EMI isolation chamber have shielding to prevent outside EMI, typically radio frequency (RF) signals from penetrating the chamber containing the devices under test which would otherwise interfere with the testing, tuning and repair of the devices within the chamber, isolated from outside electro-magnetic interference (EMI). The Ramsey chamber has been designated by him as a “glove box” since the hands of the user are passed through the flexible and deformable EMI shield in the manner of a hand being inserted into a glove, to permit tactile feel and manipulation of the devices within the chamber, while the shielding maintains isolation of the devices with respect to outside EMI.